Common Denominator
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Sasuke loves and cherishes Sakura very much.He would do anything for her. They will be spending their first anniversary tomorrow. Sasuke plans to make that day very special. Rated T just in case. SasuSaku


Just a fraction of your love

It fills the air

And I fall in love with you All over again

Ooh You're the light that faced the sun In my world

I'd face a thousand years of pain For my girl

Sasuke Uchiha looked at the petite pinkette in his arms, who was asleep, breathing those soft sounds he loved to hear. He stroked her hair, gazing at her lovingly. He was so lucky to have her.

They had been together for almost a year would be their first anniversary. And he was determined to make that say very special for the both of them, especially her.

Naruto was the one that hooked them up. He told Sasuke that Sakura liked him and insisted that he should ask her out. The feeling was mutual. So he asked her out, and BAM!  
They were in a relationship.

She was sweet,intelligent and stubborn. She had a fiery temprt and was petite and didn't care about what other people said. He loved everything about her.

He loved that she was stubborn and persistent in things she wanted to get. He loved to buy her things and kiss her. He loved that she didn't take anything from anyone (not even him).

He loved that she was friendly,innocent and kind. He loved her soft, sweet voice. He loved her soft,pale skin. He loved the way her big emerald eyes sparkled whenever she was happy.

And most of all, he loved that she loved him despite his past. Despite his lack of emotion. She stayed with him through everything. Even if he yelled at her, even if he hurt her emotionally. She was there for him even when he yelled at her for mentioning his parents.

She had held him when he cried and apologized to her. She was the first to see him cry. And the only one. She was perfect. She was his.

Out of all the things in life

That I could fear

The only thing that would hurt me

Is if you weren't here

Woah

He knew everything about her. He knew when she lied, her nose crinkled cutely. He knew she loved pandas and sunsets and the beach. She loved to write and dance. She loved romantic comedies but hated horror flicks. She loved dango.

She wanted to be a writer someday. And a doctor. She was afraid of spiders and loved to play with his hair. And he didn't mind that, as long as it was her doing it.

I don't want to be alone

I wanna be with you forever

You understand what I'm sayin'?

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked down at her. She yawned. "What time is it?" Sasuke checked his watch. "It's nine pm.." "Can we watch a movie?" He smirked. "Of course..." "I wanna watch Sixteen Candles!" "What?" He looked disgusted. She stuck her lower lip out. "Please?" He sighed.

"Fine.." "Yay!" 'Anything for you...' He said, winking. He loved to see her smile. It was beautiful, breathtaking.. He carried her to the living room and gently set her down on the couch.

Girl with out you I'm lost

Can't face this focus at heart

Between me and love

You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh

You're the common denominator, oh, yeah, woah

He popped the DVD in the DVD player. Then pressed play and sat down next to her. She smiled. He lifted her and placed her on his lap. She giggled and snuggled in his chest.

He stared at the screen, content. A sixteen year old girl was complaining about how she looked. And about her flat chest. But he'd watch this for Sakura.

Out of all the things in life That I could fear

Uh The only thing that would hurt me Is if you weren't here Woah

"She's so blind.. She's pretty..." Sakura sighed. "I wish I was as pretty as her.." Sasuke looked at her. "You're way prettier than she is.. " Sakura looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really.." She smiled and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're very sweet, Sasuke-kun.." Then she averted her eyes to the screen.

The freckled teenager was cursing that her parents forgot her birthday and gazing at her crush. "He's handsome, isn't he, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke frowned.

"Tch..Yeah right.." She giggled. "You're jealous, Sasuke-kun, aren't you?"

He grunted, not wanting to admit to that. He did feel a twinge of jealousy. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun.. I think you're more good-looking than he is."

He smirked, knowing she was only teasing him when she said the actor was handsome.

I don't want to be alone

I wanna be with you forever

You understand what I'm sayin'?

"You know, Jake's girlfriend, Caroline, isn't that bad. She's sorta like Ino. Misunderstood." Ino Yamanaka was Sakura's best friend. "Let me guess, I'm Jake.." Sakura gasped in horror and looked at him. "NO! I'd never let Ino have you! Not anyone.."

Sasuke chuckled. He wouldn't want that either. He was just teasing. He kissed her forehead. "I'm just kidding.." Sakura rolled her eyes, giggling. He loved her cute little giggles.

Girl with out you I'm lost

Can't face this focus at heart

Between me and love

You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh

You're the common denominator, oh, yeah, woah

Now the boy was going to kiss the girl. "Aw! how sweet!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. Whenever someone performed an action like that, she'd react like that.

Finally, the movie was over. He took out the DVD and placed it in's it case. "Thank you for watching it with me ,Sasuke-kun.." He smirked at her. "I'm sleepy.." She rubbed her eyes. He carried her bridal style and went inside their room.

Sasuke eyes snapped open. 'Today's the day..' He glanced at Sakura. She was fast asleep. The wall clock read : 6 am. He went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. French toast. He set the plate on the table and went inside the room.

Sakura wouldn't be awake till eight. He changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt. Then he dashed out into the flower shop across their apartment. He bought a bouquet of roses and hurriedly went into the apartment.

He checked the bedroom.. She was still asleep. He set the roses next to plate. Then he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, hurriedly writing a note. Then he left.

Sakura woke up ,rubbing her eyes. She checked the wall clock. '6:30..' Sasuke wasn't here.. 'Where is he?' She went to the kitchen and saw a plate of french toast. And a note next to it. It read : Sakura, went to do something be right back'

'Did he forget?'

I'm never ever not without your touch

Every kiss that you give

It gives me heart

And to all the heart it can

Jealous females hate it

I'ma hold it down for you

'He made me breakfast, a special one...So..' She saw the roses. She squealed. 'He didn't forget!' She took the roses and placed it in a vase full of water.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was preparing for their big day.

It was already seven. 'What is he doing?' she sighed. She was at the kitchen table, sulking because Sasuke wasn't home.

Sakura's cellphone buzzed. She took her phone and read the text : 'Sakura, I want you to wear one of your sexy dresses. Someone will pick you up at 7:30.'

She giggled, blushing. 'Perve..' And went in the bedroom to get dressed.

Sasuke was waiting in the restaurant, now dressed in a tuxedo. He was a bit nervous. He stared at the glass doors, waiting for her arrival. 'She's coming, she's coming.."

The doors opened and he stared at the breathtaking girl who was walking towards him. He examined her. She was wearing a red dress that had thin straps and came to her thighs.

Her cheeks were a soft pink and she wore the diamond earrings he had bought for her on her birthday. She had soft pink lipstick on and a black headband was placed on her soft pink tresses.

He pulled her into a hug. "You're so breathtaking, Sakura.." She smiled. "You look really handsome, Sasuke-kun.." He smiled and led her to the balcony.

For you, woah, oh woah Common denominator

Oh, yeah, woahh I don't wanna be alone

I wanna be with you forever, woah woah yeah

Common denominator Oh, oh, oh, oh,

Common denominator Oh, yeah, woah

A table set with a candle and red tablecloth was there. Two chairs were set to view the city. They both sat down. "Sasuke-kun, you're sweet..Thank you.."

"Happy anniversary, baby.." She blushed and they both began eating. After that, they sat back, relaxing. "You know, the most exciting part of our night will happen."

"Wow..Really?" Fireworks scattered in the sky. Sakura giggled. "You know I love fireworks!" 'That's not the only thing,Sakura..' Another set exploded and this time there was a message.

It read : 'Sakura, will you marry me?' Tears of joy gathered in Sakura's eyes. Sasuke was already on one knee, and had a box on his hand. He opened it.

A jewel in the shape of the Uchiha symbol rested there, with tiny diamonds sparkling in it.

"Sakura, we've been together for a long time, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She stood up and squealed.

"Yes! I do!" He slipped the ring on her finger. She admire it. "It's beautiful, Sasuke-kun...Thank you.." He pulled her into a kiss.

"I didn't give you anything yet." He smirked. "Well,there is one thing you _can_ give me.." "What's that?" He winked at her, cupping her rear end. "Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked and carried her bridal style to his car.

Just a fraction of your love fills the air

And I'd fall in love with you all over again yeah


End file.
